Kissin' Shakespeare
by JustSitAndWooui
Summary: Durch einen Kuss verstand Charlie endlich den Sinn von Shakespeares "Romeo & Julia".


Langsam ging unsere Lehrerin durch die Reihen und teilte die Klassenarbeiten aus, welche wir vor zwei Wochen geschrieben hatten. Das Thema war Romeo & Julia gewesen. In der Schule hatten wir angefangen es zu lesen und später meinte unsere Lehrerin, wir sollten es doch zu Hause weiterlesen, da es sonst zu lange dauern würde.  
Normalerweise liebte ich es Bücher zu lesen, ich hatte bestimmt hunderte von ihnen zu Hause in meinen Schränken stehen und es waren mir noch zu wenig, aber dieses Buch machte mich fertig. Immer, wenn ich mir vornahm das Buch zu lesen, war auf einmal etwas Anderes viel interessanter. Ich hatte mich einige Male dann doch dazu durchgerungen, ein paar Seiten zu lesen. Doch der Inhalt wollte mir einfach nicht verständlich werden. Unsere Lehrerin hatte die erste Stunde, in der wir dieses Thema begonnen hatten, mit dem Satz eingeleitet: „Wir alle wissen ja, was in Romeo & Julia passiert ist…". Daraufhin nickten alle in der Klasse verständnisvoll, doch ich schaute sie nur fragend an. War ich denn die Einzige, der der Inhalt nicht klar war? Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich ein Stapel Papier auf meinem Tisch landete. ‚Oh mein Gott!' Meine Klassenarbeit lag nun vor mir, doch ich hatte Angst, sie mir genauer anzusehen. Die Textstelle, die wir bearbeiten sollten, hatte ich überhaupt nicht verstanden. Nicht nur, dass ich es in den drei Wochen, die wir dazu Zeit hatten, nicht auf die Reihe gebracht hatte, das Buch vollständig zu lesen. Nein, ich hatte außerdem keinen Schimmer gehabt, was ich da schrieb. Meine Banknachbarin schaute mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich ließ mich nicht hetzen. Langsam, so langsam, dass man fast sehen konnte, wie die Spinnen ihre Netze zwischen meinen Gliedmaßen bauten, blätterte ich um. Die Seiten waren aneinander getackert und hinter der ersten Seite, welche die Aufgabenstellung beinhaltete, befand sich meine eigentliche Klassenarbeit. Ich hatte viel geschrieben, denn wenn ich schon nichts wusste, dann sollte es wenigstens so aussehen als ob. Ganze vier Blätter später erreichte ich die Seite der Arbeit, auf der die Note stand. Auch wenn ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm kommen würde. Auf dem weißen, linierten und bis auf die Note und denn Kommentar meiner Lehrerin unbeschriebenen Blatt, prangte eine dicke, fette, rotgeschriebene fünf. Geknickt starrte ich das Blatt an, doch nach einer Weile verschwamm die Zahl, unter einem Tränenschleier. Ich war noch nie so schlecht gewesen in einer Klassenarbeit. Und das Schlimmste war, dass ich die Einzige zu sein schien. Um mich herum lächelten alle glücklich und freuten sich über ihr guten Noten. Als unsere Lehrerin fertig war mit dem Austeilen der Klassenarbeiten, ging sie zur Tafel und schrieb den Notenspiegel an. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich tatsächlich die schlechteste Leistung geliefert hatte. Alle waren besser als ich, selbst die, die wegen genau diesem Fach, also deutsch, letzes Jahr noch sitzen geblieben sind. Das hielt ich nicht mehr aus, ich musste sofort hier weg. Meine Schminke war schon verschmiert, durch die Tränen, die mir in Sturzbächen über die Wangen zu liefen schienen. Leise fragte ich unsere Lehrerin, ob ich doch bitte auf die Toilette dürfte. Sie schien das erst ablehnen zu wollen, doch als sie mein verweintes Gesicht sah nickte sie nur. Das zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, denn normalerweise ließ sie niemanden mitten im Unterricht auf die Toilette gehen. Dankend rannte ich schließlich aus dem Raum und blendete alles um mich herum aus. Ich wusste, dass ich überreagiert hatte und überlegte mir, dass eine fünf ja nun kein Weltuntergang sei. Doch es wurmte mich, dass alle diese Stück verstanden und es nur für mich keinen Sinn machte. Es lag auch gar nicht daran, wie Shakespeare es geschrieben hatte, ich hatte nämlich schon öfter Stücke wie dieses gelesen und sie fantastisch verstanden. Nein, ich war so schlecht drauf, weil mir jeder immer wieder erzählt hat, wie wundervoll doch dieses Stück war und mir noch immer schleierhaft war wieso. Wieso finden sie es alle so romantisch, dass am Ende alle sterben. Ich hatte schon viele Leute gefragt, aus welchem Grund, sie so empfanden, wenn sie es lasen und alle hatten geantwortet: „Wenn man jemanden so sehr liebt, dass man für ihn sterben würde, dann ist das einfach wundervoll." Wieso sollte das wundervoll sein? Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür unseres Klassenraumes und ein Junge trat heraus. Sanft schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich, als er den Raum verlassen hatte. Er setzte sich stumm neben mich und so saßen wir eine ganze Weile da, bis er schließlich doch etwas sagte: „Alles okay Charlie?", er sah mich mitleidig an. Charlie nannte er mich, als Einziger, denn mein eigentlicher Name war Charlotte. Ich nickte, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Er legte seinen starken Arm um mich und zog mich zu sich ran. Ich genoss es und kuschelte mich an seine Schulter. Von unten herab schaute ich ihn mit großen Augen an: „Was hast du in der Klassenarbeit, Lukas?", fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich eine ganze Weile nichts gesagt hatte. Er strich mir mit der flachen Hand sanft über den Kopf und durchfuhr mit seinen Fingern meine schulterlangen blonden Haare. Er lächelte leicht, dann antwortete er ruhig: „Eine eins!", und konzentrierte sich kurz darauf wieder auf mein Haar. Ich schaute ihn daraufhin erstaunt an. Er war einer derjenigen gewesen, der letztes Jahr sitzengeblieben war, wegen deutsch. Er lachte mich an und zeigte seine hollywoodweißen Zähne. „Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte ich ihn erstaunt. Sein Lächeln verzauberte mich und Gefühle kamen in mir auf, die ich vorher nie für ihn gehabt hatte. Ich hatte nie viel mit ihm geredet, doch ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass er mich auf eine ganz besondere Weise ansah, anders als die anderen Mädchen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verwarf ich den Gedanken wieder und nahm mir vor Lukas nun meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Ich glaube, es war einfach nur das richtig Thema für mich", sagte er knapp und ohne weitere Erklärungen. Ich schaute ihn traurig an, doch ich wusste selber nicht wieso: „Wie kommt es, dass alle außer mir dieses Stück verstanden haben?", mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen, ich wollte auch endlich den Zauber des Stückes spüren, von dem immer alle sprachen. Ein leichtes Lächeln, huschte über seine Lippen und er schaute mich amüsiert an: „Weißt du Charlie, ich habe letztes Jahr genau dieselbe Arbeit geschrieben und eine sechs gekriegt." Ich sah ihn überrascht an: „Also wusstest du die Antworten alle?", schrie ich empört. Er schüttelte frech den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er schließlich, „Es gab in meinem Leben nur plötzlich eine Person, die mir den Inhalt dieses Stückes klar gemacht hat", seine Stimme war leise und beruhigend, sodass ich beinahe auf seiner Schulter hätte einschlafen können. Doch seine Aussage rüttelte mich wach: „Shakespeare?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt, doch als Antwort schenkte er mir nur ein breites Lächeln. „Nein", sagte er und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, „Wenn man in jemand richtig verliebt ist, dann versteht man, was Shakespeare mit seinem Stück ausdrücken wollte", meinte er schließlich. Ich sah ihn ungläubig an: „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" Doch er lächelte noch immer und sein Lächeln schien breiter und breiter zu werden. „Glaub es oder nicht, aber du wirst sehen es stimmt!", sagte er und beugte sich langsam zu mir vor. Immer näher kam er mir und damit auch meinem Gesicht. Sein Gesicht war bald ganz nah an meinem, so nah, dass ich die Wärme spüren konnte, die von ihm ausging. Ich sah in seine nussbraunen Augen, die sich, während sie mir immer näher kamen, langsam schlossen. Eine braune Locke hing ihm ins Gesicht, doch ehe ich genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, wie sehr ich seine Locken doch liebte, trafen seine Lippen auch schon auf meine. Und die Wärme seiner Lippen ging auf mich über. Sie verbreitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper und sorgte dafür, dass ich ein Kribbeln im Bauch spürte. Ich bekam Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, denn seine Lippen fühlten sich so wunderbar warm und weich an. Viel zu schnell ging dieser wunderbare Moment vorbei, denn schon löste sich Lukas von mir und beugte sich zurück. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, wie er mich erwartungsvoll anguckte: „Und?", fragte er mich grinsend, „Ist es dir jetzt klar?" Ich nickte wie benommen. Es war, als hätte er mir mit diesem einen Kuss die ganze Welt Shakespeares eröffnet und endlich verstand ich auch den Sinn des Stückes. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht stand Lukas auf, beugte sich zu mir herunter und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Sanft legte ich meine Hand in seine und ließ mich von ihm hochziehen. Hand in Hand gingen wir zurück in den Klassenraum. Für den Rest der Stunde konnten wir nichts anderes mehr als lächeln. Die fünf war vergessen. Ich war jetzt viel zu glücklich für schlechte Laune.


End file.
